Lo que nos depara el destino
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Tu la dejaste ir, despreciaste sus sentimientos y ahora que ella no esta cerca de ti te lamentas, Setsura lo unico que sentiste en ese clan fue desprecio y desamor, es mejor olvidar todo lo que te haga daño no solo por ti si no por ella. Despues de que ella desaparecio nada fue igual todo se volvio negro no solo para el clan nura tambien para el clan tsukumo


Este es mi primer fic de Nurarihyon no mago, espero que les guste ^-^

Y de los otros fics no e podido escribir por la escuela Q_Q pero espero que para esta semana poder subir algo T_T las tareas espartanas no ayudan en nada DX

Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece si no a Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei

Sin mas a el fic XD

Rihan ve con kubinashi y kappa al cuarto principal del castillo - les ordeada Nurarihyon mientras detenia a una orda de yokai del clan tsukumo

-De acuerdo viejo, ustedes síganme-

-Yuki onna ve al ala este -la yuki onna no dijo nada simplemente se fue lo cual le parecio extraño al Nurarihyon pero no pudo pensar demasiado por que de la nada apareció un Gashadokoru

-Oya oya a si que tu eres el líder de este insignificante clan,DESPARECE!- de la nada le arranco la cabeza al Nurarihyon

-Tsk falle- se quejaba el esqueleto

-Deberias mejorar tu puntería pude esquivar muy fácilmente ese golpe- aparecia el Nurarihyon atrás de el

-Joooo ya veo , asi que tu fuiste quien derroto a hagoro kitsune sama- el esqueleto se movia estrepitosamente en aquella mansión

-Sama?, a si que tu eras del clan de kyoto- le sonreía de manera soberbia

-Yo ser parte de ese clan? Ja no me hagas reir-el esqueleto se sentía ofendido al haber sido puesto en ese clan, pero el supremo comandante estaba serio preguntándose "quien demonios es este tipo"

-Pero ahora que estas aquí, ella podrá cumplir con su objetivo- el esqueleto empezó a destruir todo a su alrededor

-Oi oi que intentas hacer- le preguntaba Nurarihyon extrañado por el comportamiento de aquel yokai

-MUEREEEEEEEE!- el gran esqueleto empezaba a dar golpeas a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno acertaba gracias al miedo de Nurarihyon

-"No se el porque pero esto me da un mal presentimiento"- pensaba el supremo comandante mientras esquivaba los golpes

En el ala este del castillo

-Maldicion, era una trampa- se le veía a los tres yokai del clan nura siendo arronconados por varios bakeneko de cinco metros de alto

-No se preocupe segundo los acabaremos rápido- le animaba Kubinashi

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- se escuchaba en el fondo de la habitación

-Muestrate- se escuchaba nervioso a Kappa

-No desesperes- una figura que se había estado ocultando se acerco a los intrusos dejando ver a una mujer de piel atorciopelada de ojos afiladosy amarillos que mostraba dos colas , los demás bakeneko se apartaron del lugar donde esta había pasado bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto

-Asi que tu eres la líder- Rihan la miraba serio empuñando a nenekirimaru

-Solo de este grupo, pero debo agradecerle al clan nura- la mujer sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Agradecernos?- Kubinashi aun en alerta le sorprendio lo dicho por la mujer

-Por haberse desecho de Hagoro Kitsune-

-Que quieres decir?- Rihan sabia lo que había pasado con la anterior dueña del pandemium

-Ella se había rebelado ante nuestros ideales creando otro clan pero ahora que se fue todo ira de acuerdo al plan y se restablecera el vinculo- la mujer tapaba la mitad de su rostro con un abanico

-De que hablas?, que vinculo-Kappa estaba mas nervioso el ser un yokai tortuga no era bueno si estaba en frente de uno que era un gato

-Siete yokai que llevan el nombre de onna-les contesto de manera fría pero acultando su risa por la ignorania de aquellos tres

-Siete, eso es imposible ustedes son solo 6- Kubinashi ahora si estaba extrañado, acaso su información estaba mal?

-No me cuenten a mi, yo solo soy una distracción hasta que se encuentre la séptima con las demás-

-… No puede ser- a Rihan se le veía sorprendido, por poco dejo caer a nenekirimaru

-Segundo?- los otros dos yokai lo veian esperando una explicación

-Jooooo, asi que ya te diste cuenta no?- la bakeneko sonreía aun mas, al menos no todos en el clan nura eran idiotas

-Maldicion, hay que irnos rápido- Rihan les ordeno a los otros

-Creo que eso no se va a poder-otros bakenekos taparon las salidas

-Tsk-al segundo se le veía frustrado, habían caído completamente en la trampa

-Ahora que empiece la diversión- todos los enormes gatos se abalanzaron a los tres yokai

En el ala este

Se encontraba caminando de lo mas tranquila la yukki onna no es que no quisiera ir rápido pero si lo hacia le haría daño a su hijo, su hijo el cual había ocultado de todos

-Es mejor seguir como ahora- ella tocaba protectoramente su vientre

-Crees que eso es lo mejor?- una voz se escucho atrás de ella, pronto la yuuki onna creo una lanza de hielo

-Quien eres?- la miraba fríamente a aquella silueta

-Vamos Setsura acaso ya no me recuerdas?, que cruel- aquella silueta se acercaba mas dejando ver a una mujer con la mitad del rostro mostrando su cráneo

-Eres una honne onna- Setsura le apuntaba con la lanza

-Si y porque no te tranquilizas, no quiero pelear no contigo- la honne onna agarro la lanza apartándola de las manos de Setsura

-Porque debería creerte?-

-¿Por qué no me atacaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?- la honne onna empezó a caminar desapareciendo en la oscuridad, pero esa era una pregunta que no tenia respuesta, Setsura no la ataco porque no la sintió una amenaza, pero porque?

-Espera!- Setsura miro por todos lados para ver si aun la podía alcanzar

-Sigue mi voz y llegaras a la sala del trono donde te estaremos esperando Setsura- de repente se vio un enorme pasillo y en el fondo una enorme puerta , Setsura por alguna razón obedeció y camino hacia aquella puerta basto con un simple rose para que se abriera dejando ver a 5 siluetas de y otra que era enorme que se encontraba en medio de aquella habitación

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Setsura-chan- le saludaba una mujer con un kimono azul celeste que tenia la mitad del rostro cubierto pero en sus manos se encontraban unas enormes y afiladas tijeras

-Han pasado casi 1000 años desde la ultima vez que te vi- decía una mujer de kimono azul marino de tez palida de cabellos negros con un kimono empapado como si hubiese estado en la lluvia

-Y pensar que nos has olvidado- otra que llevaba un kimono blanco con negro fingia llorar mientras se tapaba a parte de su rostro con su kimono dejando ver una enorme cola de serpiente en vez de pies

-No fingas, tu eres la que menos quería encontrarse con ella, has intentado de todo para que no nos encontraramos, acaso pensabas que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?- le recriminada otra mujer de kimono café con toques naranjas mientras sus cabellos de alzaban como si de brazos de tratasen

-Callaos, por fin podremos cumplir con el deseo de nuestra señora a si que compórtense- la Honne onna que había visto Setsura trataba de calmar a las demás

-GUARDEN SILENCIO KUCHISAKE-ONNA, AME-ONNA , TAKA-ONNA, FUTA-KUCHI-ONNA, HONNE ONNA- un enorme dragon azul alzo su garra golpeándola en el piso destruyendo un poco de este-NO VEN QUE ESTAN MOLESTANDO A YUKKI ONNA- les miraba a todas furiosa

-Perdone nuestra insolencia madre- todas bajaron un poco su cabeza para demostrar arrepentimiento

-PERDONALAS YUKKI ONNA , HEMOS ESPERADO DESDE HACE MUCHO TU REGRESO- el enorme dragon se acerco a Setsura pero esta no se movia, al ver aquella majestuosa figura no supo que hacer solo la veía maravillada como si ya la hibiese visto

-Perdon pero…como sabes mi nombre?- la pregunta salio son mas

-YA VEO A SI QUE TU PADRE NO TE DIJO – el dragon empezó a alejarse, se le veía triste y desilucionado al igual que las demás yokai

-Que tenia que decirme mi padre?- "el cual nunca estuvo"

-YO SOY SEIRYU AQUEL QUE PROTEGE EL ESTE, PERO TAMBIEN SOY AQUELLA QUE TE DIO LA VIDA, HIJA MIA- el dragon poco a poco se fue transformando en una hermosa mujer que no pasaba de los treinta con una belleza incomparable

-No… no puede ser- Setsura se llevo sus manos a su rostro era ella aquella que había desaparecido cuando apenas habían pasado 7 inviernos

-SI SETSURA , YO SOY LA QUE TE DIO LA VIDA TU MADRE-la mujer le sonreía de manera maternal

-NOOOOO.. padre digo que tu habias muerto- aun no se lo podía creer no quería aceptarlo

-Es cierto Yukki-onna- le sonreía Ame-onna

-Nosotras pasamos por lo mismo, y aunque no lo creas ella es nuestra madre- le miraba de lo mas tranquila Honne-onna

-Esta marca lo demuestra- Futa-kuchi-onna mostraba su brazo derecho donde se encontraba una marca de media luna azul, tan intensa como el mismo océano y no fue la única si no que las demás le mostraron sus brazos donde se encontraba la misma marca que ella tenia

-Asi que todas ustedes son mis hermanas?- se le secaba la boca y empezaba a temblar, algo raro en ella

-Si ,la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas- afirmaba Kuchisake-onna

-Aunque seamos de distinto padre, tenemos la misma madre-finalizo Taka-onna

En la sala principal

-Jyajajajajajaja, vamos rey del pandemium es todo lo que puedes hacer? – se burlaba Gashadokoru mientras bailaba

-Jeje no creas que has ganado esqueleto parlante- se le veía a Nurarihyon con varias heridas y cansado, apenas si se podía poner en pie

-O vamos tu y yo sabemos que perdiste, es inútil que sigas- el esqueleto dejo de bailar y se sentó

-No, debo derrotarte cueste lo que cueste- el supremo comandante trato como pudo de empuñar su katana

-Estas seguro?, si fuera tu iría a ayudar a a los tuyos a la cámara principal- es enorme esqueleto se acostó restándole importancia a todo

-Que quieres decir?-

-Simple, si no vas ellos van a perder porque se están enfrentando a los bakeneko-

-Porque debería preocuparme por unos simples gatos- sonreía arrogantemente mientras usaba su katana como apoyo

-Porque la su líder no es un yokai común, ella ya posee dos colas sin contar que es uno de los 3 generales del este – el esqueleto saco una pelotita de quien sabe donde y empezó a jugar con ella

-Ellos se las arreglaran- lo decía con gran confianza el supremo comandante

-Estas totalmente seguro de ello Nurarihyon?- el esqueleto lo miraba fijamente, pero al ver la duda que empezaba a aparecer simplemente bufo –Vete de una vez rey del pandemium si no quieres arrepentirte después – el esqueleto empezó a desaparecer gracias a su miedo- dejaremos esto para después pero hasta entonces- y desapareció por completo

-Tsk, se fue, pero porque tengo este mal presentimiento?- sujeto con mas fuerza su katana y se dispuso a ir donde se encontraba su hijo

En la cámara principal

-S-segundo son demasiados- decía un agotado kubinashi protegiendo a un desmayado kappa-Kappa ya a sido derrotado y usted esta muy malherido como para continuar, si esto sigue asi no podremos llegar al ala este-

-Crees que no lo se, maldición si el viejo estuviera aquí- a Rihan se le veía agotado con el brazo izquierdo herido y seis de sus costillas rotas

-Vamos, es todo? No me hagan reír, si con esta fuerza derrotaron a aquella zorra no tendrán oportunidad contra las siete- la bakeneko ya no tenia forma humana si no de un enorme gato negro que media por lo menos diez metros y sus enormes colas de movían de un lado a otro

-Porque Setsura? Hay otras yukki onna- le gritaba Rihan buscando tiempo

-Mmmm debería decierte o no debería?- la bakeneko achinaba sus ojos- que mas da te lo diré como un regalo- ella posee la sangre de nuestra gran señora la gran Seiryu-sama-

-Seiryu jeee, no me hagas reir ella no puede estar fuera de su templo si es que no quiere crear una guerra entre sus hermanos- Kubinashi se había asustado un poco por la mención de aquella deidad

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y donde crees que se encuentran?- La bakeneko se limpiaba una lagrima que salio por reírse tanto- ustedes están en el castillo Haru donde nuestra señora es la que gobierna-

-Estas equivocada, este es el castillo del Bakufu- Kubinashi quería ganar mas tiempo

-Solo en la superficie, seria muy aburrido si no hubiera uno que otro ayakashi cerca que matar- el bakeneko sonreía mostrando todos sus colmillos

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- decía Nurarihyon mientras aparecía en una de las patas del enorme gato

-Viejo? Que estas haciendo aquí?- le miraba sorprendido su hijo

-Vine a ayudarte, estas hecho un desastre- le sonreía socarronamente a su hijo

-Cofdebería verse ustedcof- disimulaba Kubinashi mientras Rihan estallaba en carcajadas

-Dejen de hablar- la bakeneko ataco con su otra garra a Nurarihyon el cual desapareció en una nube de miedo y apareció de nuevo al lado de su hijo

-O vamos no te enojes, pronto acabaremos contigo-

-Que mas da ahora de seguro ya se a encontrado con las demás y ustedes no podrán hacer nada- la bakeneko se movía de un lado a otro

- Tsk ahora tu? Que demonios están esperando?- el supremo comandante ya se había cansado de tanto misterio

-Viejo, estos tipos no querían a nenekirimaru ni el control de la capital si no a Setsura- el segundo se ponía en pose de ataque

-Eeeh? Pero de que hablas ellos para que la necesitarían?- el Nuraryhion también se ponía en pose de ataque

-Para restablecer su vinculo y derrocar a aquellos que les dieron la espalda- a Rihan se le mostraba serio algo que no se veía muy seguido y lo cual demostraba lo serio del asunto

-Ararara con solo decirte una que otra cosa ya sabes todo eso, no podía esperar menos del clan nura- la bakeneko se ponía sobre sus dos patas traseras y con las delanteras aplaudia- pero por eso no debo dejarlos ir- el enorme gato se puso sobre sus cuatro patas atacando a diestra y siniestra, Nurarihyon tratando de que no lo aplanaran con una de esas garras cayo encima de Rihan provocando que este estampara su rostro en el suelo

-Maldicion, viejo deja de jugar-le decía el segundo aun teniendo el rostro en el piso

-Pufff que bien te ves asi- se burlaba el supremo comandante mientras trataba de ocultar su risa

-QUITATE VIEJO!- se le veía a Rihan que empezaba a sacar su miedo

-No, es bastante divertido verte a si hijo mio- Nurarihyon se remoloneaba arriba de su pobre hijo el cual ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-Emmm supremo comandante, segundo creo que se estaban olvidando de algo- les decía kubinashi señalando al bakeneko que los veía divertido

-A cierto cierto el gato- Nuraryhion se levantaba con pereza mientras se quitaba los restos de polvo

-Tsk me lo pagaras luego viejo- Rihan ya estaba parado quitándose los trozos de madera que tenia en el rostro- pero primero…-

-Tenemos que ir donde esta Setsura- el supremo comandante finalizo mientras sonreía de medio lado

En el ala este

-Porque? Porque te fuiste entonces? Respóndeme Seiryu?- le decía Setsura a la mujer mientras sus lagrimas se convertían en pequeños fragmentos de hielo

-No tenia alternativa, si me quedaba con alguna de ustedes mis hermanos hubieran destruido mi legado y con ello el castillo de haru- cerraba los ojos arrepintiéndose el no haber estado con sus hijas cuando mas la necesitaban-Pero ahora que estamos todas juntas de nuevo, nadie nos separa otra vez, aquel vinculo que fue roto volverá a ser uno solo- Seiryu fue al trono donde de el saco un cofre, de nueva cuenta se dirigió hacia todas sus hijas - Gracias al regalo de Amaterasu-sama- abrió el cofre dejando ver un hermoso espejo el cual poseía siete gemas

-"¿Vinculo? - pregunto vacilante"

-Si, el que nos devolverá lo que nos fue robado, algo que es incluso más grande que la luz y la oscuridad-

-Mas de mil años hemos esperado por esto- decía Honne onna mientras veía el espejo

-Si, ahora toquen una de las gemas y pongan un poco de su miedo- Seiryu puso su mano en una de esas piedras, y así sucesivamente cada ayakashi fue imitando a su madre menos la Yukki onna

-Setsura-chan, que pasa?- la miraba curiosa Ame-Onna

-No tengas miedo nosotras lo estamos haciendo no?- le miraba burlonamente Taka-onna

-Dime Setsura, no te has cansado de sufrir?- de pronto le pregunto Kushisake-onna

-De sentir esa opresión en tu pecho que cada vez es mas grande?- también le pregunto Futa-kuchi-onna

-Si restablecemos este vinculo no volverás a sentir esa agonía ni el dolor que eso acarrea nunca se hará presente- finalizo Honne-onna

-TU DECIDES HIJA MIA-Seiryu la veía fijamente pero aun sin perder aquella calidez maternal, sin mas Setsura poso su mano en una de las gemas y empezó a sacar su miedo, todas sonrieron ante eso, pero esa sonrisa de pronto cambio por una mueca de dolor

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ARGGG- todas gritaban y se abrazaban como podían, Seiryu estaba peor, algo había salido mal, de pronto el espejo empezó a brillar cubriendo toda la habitación, justo en ese momento se veía a Nurarihyon y a Rihan entrar por la gran puerta

-SETSURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA-Nurarihyon se dispuso a ir donde podía ver a Setsura agonizar por el dolor, pero el piso empezó a colapsar dejando caer a las ayakashi por un precipio el cual era donde se conectaba el dia y la noche

-SETSURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ahora el que gritaba era Rihan tratando de alcanzar la mano de la Yukki onna pero fue imposible, era demasiado tarde, ella había desaparecido

Nurarihyon se dejo caer de rodillas estaba en shock, no había podido hacer nada por salvar a la mujer de las nieves ni siquiera le importaba que el lugar se estuviera cayendo a pedazos solo estaba ahí como si de un muñeco se tratase, Rihan estaba casi igual pero si estaba consiente de lo que estaba pasando agarro a Nurarihyon y lo saco como pudo de aquel castillo donde por fortuna Karasu-Tengu los esperaba, ya un poco lejos solo veían como caía lo poco que quedaba de ese lugar

-Que fría se ha vuelto esta noche no?, Karasu- Tengu- Rihan veía hacia el cielo

-Incluso la luna se a ido, ocultando su tristeza del firmamento-El Tengu cerro sus ojos la perdida de Yukki onna era algo que no debía pasar ahora el supremo comandante parecía un muerto en vida, aunque el segundo estaba mejor eso no quisiera decir que no estaba sufriendo, esto causaría muchos pesares al clan nura de ahora en adelante

….

Por fin pude terminarlo T_T porque compu, porque me troleaste asi DX

Pero bueno, XD este fic va dedicado a ti Elena .w./

Notas:

Honne-onna: Mujer que seducía a los hombres y los llevaba a la cama pero cuando estos menos se lo esperaban ella mostraba su verdadero yo que era, que la mitad de su rostro no había piel ni musculo si no hueso, al hacer esto ella absorbía la vitalidad de sus victimas

Kuchisake-onna: Mujer de la cara cortada, se dice que si te la llegas a encontrar ella te preguntara "soy hermosa?" si tu le contestas que si ella se quitara lo que tenia para cubrir su rostro mostrando su enorme cortada y te matara al instante, pero si le dices que no te dejara vivir pero te seguirá hasta la puerta de tu casa donde finalmente te matara

Ame-onna: mujer de la lluvia, donde ella vaya la lluvia la seguirá

Taka-onna: mujer mitad serpiente, esta usualmente es representada por una hermosa mujer que atrae a los hombres pero cuando ve la oportunidad muestra su enorme cola de serpiente y mata a su victima

Futa-kuchi-onna: mujer de dos bocas, la segunda boca se encuentra en la nuca y siempre es la primera en comer, para poder alimentarse usa los cabellos como si fueran brazos y lleva los alimentos a sus fauces.

Seiryu: deidad que protege el este, representa la primavera

Bueno espero que les haya gustado /^0^/ nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo XD


End file.
